Christmas
by Erin.I.Rose
Summary: Arabella has Ryan over christmas eve.


(_This was written out of the blue so the beginning isn't all that great. Also it ended up getting deleted, so this is the second time writing it, so it's not the best. _

_The characters' are not Bella and Edward of even from Twilight, please forgive me.) _

I watched the snow fall outside the large glass window, sitting at the dinning room table. It was oddly pretty for a winter day. I had become so accustomed to the freezing winds, ice covered roads and slush drenched streets. But this, this was beautiful. I saw a small shadow fall across the lawn as Ryan turned the corner, walking up the cement walk way. Between both his hands, fingers' gripping tightly was a small box covered in red wrapping paper with a curly blue bow on top. I grinned, getting to the front door before he could ring the bell. I struggled to turn the knob for a second before I was able to wrench the door open and let Ryan in. Ryan's light bronze hair was slightly damp from the snow, hanging in front of his eyes. I took the package and placed it on the bench beside me. "Hi" the single word came out in a high soprano. "Hey. Uh, should I put this in the closet" Ryan shrugged out of his dark grey coat revealing a black sweater with two white argyle patterns down the front. I could see his white collared shirt underneath at his neck and where his sweater ended. "Yep, here" I put out my hand for his coat. The length of the material almost touched the floor as I hung it in the closet. Ryan stepped on the heels of his boots, pulling his feet out one at a time. He pushed his shoes over to the edge of the carpet and picked up the red box from the bench.

"Where should we go?" I was glad we had the house to ourselves for once. Ryan tapped his chin pretending to think. "Your room I guess." Ryan liked being in my room for the privacy, even with no one home. I felt the same way, and readily agreed.

I jumped onto the edge of my bed, sliding into the middle as Ryan sat beside me. "This is for you." The red package balanced on his palm, just bigger than his hand. I smiled and took the package from him. I hated getting presents, I never liked when the person watched me, waiting for my reaction. No matter how much I loved the gift, my smile felt fake. "C'mon, open it." Ryan urged with a wide smile. I felt for the tape, picking at it so I wouldn't ruin the wrapping paper. I could feel his eyes on me, as I knew I would. I finally tore the bow off and slid a black box out of the paper. Relieved that the present opening was almost over I lifted the lid of the box. Lying on fluffy white material was a silver link chain. A heart locket dangled on the end of the middle link. "What do you think? I wasn't sure if you wanted this one. There were others. If you want I could return it for one you want." I looked up; Ryan's eyes were bright with enthusiasm that he tried to hide in his asking whether the gift was of my liking. "It's perfect" I beamed at him taking the necklace from the box. The heart was shaped from two wings folded in that clasped together on the inside. I ran my finger along the groves in the silver feathers before pulling the wings open. Inside the heart was a picture of the two of us hugging, the other side held a card fitted perfectly in the lockets right face. I pulled out the card with my nail. "Has to be the smallest card I have ever seen." I laughed reading what was written on the white paper.

_I wanted to give you something special. I hope that this will suffice. _

_I love you more than you can fathom, never forget that._

_With all of my heart, I love you. _

_Ryan._

I pushed my hair behind my ear. I had never heard anything like this from anyone. I never imagined that someone could feel this way about me.

"Thank you." I threw my arms around him, hugging him as tight as I could. He pressed his warm full lips to mine eagerly. I could feel his hot breath as he parted his lips. Sitting back on my knees I picked the necklace again. The chain dangling from my index finger, the silver glowed as I rocked it back and forth. "Here" Ryan turned, sitting behind me now. He took the chain from my finger. He pulled the chain cross my chest. "Lift up your hair." His breathed tickled against my ear. I pilled my hair up as he clasped the chain together. The silver was cold as it slid into place. "There" I let my hair down, sliding off the bed. I stood in front of the mirror that acted as a closet door. I stared at my reflection. The heart dropped just where my white tank top started and my green sweater was unbuttoned. It was prefect. I watched as Ryan's image moved from the bed to stand beside me. I turned taking his hand in mine. "Well, we have that movie to watch, do you want to watch a movie?" I looked up at Ryan.

"Sure." Ryan sounded enthusiastic.

"Good, let's go."

I towed Ryan behind me to the basement. I turned on the fire place as Ryan sat on the couch, his body spread out, feet just touching the end. I picked up the movie case and tossed it to him. Ryan caught it, reading the back and opening the case. "Nathan said it was good." Nathan was my older brother. He had watched it last night. "Sounds good" Ryan handed me the disk from the DVD case. I took it and placed it in the DVD player. I turned on the large TV and pressed play. When the movie's menu came up I pressed play again, the movie started. I put the controller down on the leather table and lay down against Ryan's chest. Ryan pulled the blanket from the other couch and wrapped it over me, folding his arms across my chest. He was warm, the sound of his heart a perfect rhythm, steady and calming. I could feel him breathing, his chest moving in and out. Ryan brushed my hair from my forehead; tilting my face to his he pressed his mouth to mine. I parted my lips, moving them in sink to his. Finally he broke apart to catch his breath, and then kissed me again on the lips. I turned my body so that I was facing him. He pressed his lips to my nose, forehead and eyes. His lips moved down to my chin, down my neck to the hollow of my throat.  
"Arabella" He whispered my name. "Bella, Bella, Bella" his voice was soft and warm against my skin.

(I have little idea of what to write to continue this story. If you have any ideas on what should happen, feel free to tell me, as well as any suggestions about the story itself.)


End file.
